A large number of diabetes-related research investigators at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center depend upon the use of flow cytometry. The FACS Core Facility satisfies the needs of investigators by providing cell sorting and cell analysis services. The Core is located within a newly constructed interdepartmental laboratory provided by the Medical Center and diabetes-related research is a significant component of its activity. This Core enhances the productivity of diabetes research by: a) providing services not available in individual laboratories; b) allowing investigators to focus on their particular projects without the need to develop their own flow cytometry facility and c) by encouraging interactions between investigators who share the resources of this core facility. The Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorter [FACS] Science Core at the University of Massachusetts serves as an invaluable analytical resource for a large number of the DERC research scientists. Services are provided in the following areas: 1) Flow Cytometric Analysis. This facility is equipped with two dual laser FACSCalibur analyzers with tube loaders and a 10 color, 4 laser LSR II high speed analyzer. 2) High Speed Cell Sorting. To enable researchers to enumerate and isolate unique and potentially rare cell populations, the Core is equipped with multi-laser FACS cell sorters including a Becton Dickinson FACS Vantage with DIVA high speed electronics, a FACStar Plus which has been equipped with special fluidics for high speed sorting and a DakoCytomation MoFlo MLS. The FACS Core enhances the productivity and research capability of DERC investigators by providing analytical services not available in individual laboratories. An integral part of the core facility is the vast expertise of the staff that serves as a pivotal point for exchange of FACS science, service and technology with DERC investigators.